Nokama (Pirates)
' '''Intelligent, hopeful, and willing to speak her mind no matter the consequence. She's also afraid of being underwater. Besides that last thing, '''Nokama' is a dedicated Toa Metru of Water. Out of her teammates, she is the one to wholly believe in the Great Spirit Mata Nui and his plans for all, spurred on by the lessons she used to teach back when she was a Ga-Matoran teacher. While her past has been full of trauma and uncomfortable moments, Nokama refuses to let history paint black her determination for an improved future as a Toa. Even with the world flooded and her home destroyed under leagues of seawater, Nokama will work to achieve her destiny...while also making sure her teammates don't kill each other along the way. Accidentally or otherwise. Biography Early life Nokama was a Teacher during her Matoran days, and an exemplary one since she recieved many prestigious awards for her achievements in education. While her personal methods of teaching wielded significant results, this unfortunately resulted in one of Nokama's students, Vhisola, to become obsessed with her. One day, Nokama was visiting friends near a Protodermis Canal when she slipped and fell in. The frightened and drowning Ga-Matoran was carried by the current all the way to Ko-Metru before she was rescued. The experience shook Nokama to her core and ironically gave her aquaphobia. Nokama provided limited medical assistance (a skill that was mandatory among Ga-Metru Teachers) during the Matoran Civil War. Later, one of Nokama's classes was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Toa Lhikan. Besides vague information and a cautious attitude, Lhikan gave her nothing but a map and a Toa Stone. Deducing that the map directed her to the Great Temple, Nokama went there and found five other Matoran with similar Stones. While the others were initially confused with what to do with their Stones, Nokama was the first to realize what the Stones were and placed hers in a nearby Suva. The others followed suit and were transformed into Toa. Toa Metru To be written Great Flood As Nokama and the rest of the Toa Metru approached the Great Barrier, a large earthquake struck the universe. The resulting shake caused the Great Barrier to crack open and a large amount of water to come rushing in. The waters flooded the majority of the universe and washed away all if not most of the Matoran Spheres, scattering them across the world. Memories of her near-drowning caused Nokama to tense up and fail to provide proper protection for the Toa Metru and their transporter, effectively causing their vehicle to be destroyed. Recovering, the Toa constructed a new ship out of stone and pieces of the transporter. To be written The Regathering Despite being imprisoned, Nokama remained hopeful that Vakama would come rescue them while Nuju disagreed. After years of waiting, Nokama's faith finally paid off when Vakama returned to free them and returned to them their respective Toa Tools. However, the rescue did not go quietly and the alarm was set off by a guard that caught sight of it. The trio managed to escape from the inside of the volcano just as the gates shut. Unfortunately, there was a large contingent of guards awaiting the three just outside. Thanks to Nuju creating a quick cold snap, Nokama was bought time to rush to the waters to bring the Lhikan to shore. The Toa of Water found herself in the sights of three guards who ordered her to surrender, however. She was unfazed. Nokama quickly took care of the three attempted assailants, only for one of them to accidentally fire off a beam of Laser Vision into Nuju's eye. Nokama was horrified by her indirect involvement in the injury, but Vakama ordered her to continue bringing the Lhikan to the shore. Nokama finally managed to as Vakama warded off the guards with a large wall of fire. The trio then escaped while the Skakdi were busy extinguishing the inferno. On the ship, Nokama did her best to treat Nuju's wound, but the Toa of Ice forever lost his eye. While aiding Vakama with his repair of Nuju's Kanohi, the Toa of Water seeked answers from him about his sudden change in behavior from the last time she saw him. Vakama merely replied that he changed in accordance to the world. The Toa of Fire also revealed that he stole a dossier from Nektann's stronghold detailing the locations of the other Toa Metru. When Nokama mentioned Matau, Vakama became enraged, believing that Matau had abandoned them in the aftermath of their capture. Nokama attempted to counter Vakama's beliefs but was unable to say anything when the Toa of Fire snapped at her, demanding her to tell him straight that Matau was not self-centered enough to come back for them. To be written Abilities and traits As a Matoran, Nokama was a highly regarded Teacher and was liked by her students thanks to her methods of personally tutoring. However, this sometimes backfired when this led to some of her students obsessing over her. As a Toa of Water, Nokama can control, create, and absorb water, though her inexperience makes her unable to create water out of thin air. Mask and tools Nokama uses a pair of Hydro Blades, which she can use to channel her Elemental powers and spin to create shielding. Nokama wears a Great Kanohi Rau, a Great Mask of Translation, which allows her to translate any spoken and written languages. Appearances *''Pirates: The Regathering'' Trivia *As a Toa of Water, Nokama is the most powerful of the Toa Metru in the Pirates Universe. Category:Pirates Universe Category:Toa Category:Toa of Water Category:Toa Metru